


Belonging

by Kat_trix7



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [5]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology AU, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_trix7/pseuds/Kat_trix7
Summary: In a surprising turn of events, Shayne finds out monsters are real.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I used to LOVE Percy Jackson but I haven’t read the books in 5 years so I’m going off of memory on this one. Most of it will probably be either incredibly copy wright or very inaccurate but enjoy!

Lightning flashed and the storm raged on as I chased after Noah up the steep incline of the grass covered hill. Water and mud sloshed beneath my feet and the rain soaked through my shirt, chilling me to the bone. I could barely see the path ahead of me and I didn’t dare look behind me as I ran after my friend. 

“We’re almost there!” He yelled above the torrential downpour. “We just need to make it to the top Shayne!” 

I nodded and forced myself to keep moving forward. Come on, you can do it Shayne, one foot in front of the other. I heard a roar from behind me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as light night flashed across the sky again.

We had finally reached the top of the hill and Noah had stopped just beyond a large oak tree. I skidded to a stop next to him and look back down the hill behind us. 

My brain could hardly comprehend what my eyes were seeing. A massive figure towering at what must be at least 15 feet was barreling up the hill towards us. I could see the muscles ripple beneath its orange tinged skin but I was far more taken aback by the one round eye in the center of its face.

The cyclops stopped barely ten feet in front of Noah and I as if he had hit an invisible barrier. I guess that’s why Noah had wanted us to get to the top of the hill. Not thinking, and still in shook from the sight before me, I took a small step forward.

“Wait Shayne! Stay behind the tree!” Noah shouted, but it was too late, the monster was charging towards me. 

This was it, I was going to die. At the hands of a freaking cyclops, which if you had told me two days ago was real, I wouldn’t have believed you. I lifted my hands up in reflex to shield myself and I felt a surge of power shoot through me. The was a flash of light and I was thrown backwards several feet into the grass. The last thing I remember was Noah shouting “Shayne!” And then there was darkness. 

  


***  


“You really saw him shoot lightning out of his hands?” 

“I already told you I did, Keith. Why do you always think I’m lying?” 

“Jeez, I was just asking.” 

The voices floated through my sub-conscious and I blinked a few times as I came to. I was lying in a twin-sized bed in a brightly lit room. Noah was standing at the edge of my bed next to a dark-skinned boy in a black hat. I could also see a few other people were seated on couches to my left. There were two guys with brown hair, one of them looked to be in his early twenties while the other seemed to be in his mid-teens. There was also a girl with short blond hair who looked to be around my age as well. I tried to get up which caught their attention quickly.

“Woah woah woah. Take it easy there Shayne.” Noah said, coming around the side of my bed and helping me to sit up against the pillows.

“How long was I out?” I asked, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

“Around 10 hours.” Said the blond from the couch. She had come to stand next to Noah and had her arms crossed over her chest. “you were majorly KO-ed.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but who are you guys and where am I exactly?” I asked. Noah had said that we were headed to a safe place but we had been running for our lives at the time and he hadn’t been too heavy handed with the details.

“Camp Half-blood.”. The older guy replied, “and I’m Ian. This is Damien,” he said pointing to the other brunet, “Courtney,” he motioned to the girl, “Keith, and well you already know Noah.”

“Camp Half-blood… is that some sort of Harry Potter thing?” I asked and Damien let out a short laugh.

“Sorry,” He said, clearing his throat and grinning. “No it’s a camp for demi-gods. I don’t know how much Noah explained to you…” He trailed of, glancing over towards the other boy.

“We pretty much covered, the whole, monsters and gods from Greek Mythology are real part, but not much more than that.” Noah replied, before speaking directly to me. “you know how I said this was a safe place? Well it’s a haven for people like you, people like all of us.” He said, gesturing towards the others in the room.

“The camp is protected, sort of like we’re in our own personal force field.” Courtney added.

“So, all of you are demi gods?” Shayne asked, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was one as well.

“Yup.” Nodded Keith. “My dad is Dionysus. Noah’s in Demeter’s Cabin, Ian’s in Hermes, Damien’s in Hephaestus’s, and Courtney’s in Athena’s.”

“Cabins?” Shayne asked confused.

“Well it is a camp here after all.” explained Ian. “there’s a cabin for each god or goddess. When they claim you as their kid, then you join that cabin. Unless you aren’t claimed, that is, and then you’d just stay in Hermes cabin too.”

“I guess that’s where I would be then.” Shayne said, soaking in the new information. “I don’t know who my dad is.”

“Oh, we’ve got a pretty good feeling who’s cabin you’ll be in.” Keith put in and Noah elbowed him in the arm.

“Ouch.”

“Speaking of,” Courtney interrupted, “Are you feeling good enough to stand? We should go meet with the rest of the counselors.”

I nodded and Noah and Damien helped pull me up. I was still feeling a little woozy but I tried to ignore it. I was curios about the other counselors, and wanted to learn more about this place. I followed the group of demi gods down the hall and into what looked like a meeting room. There were several people already seated around the table.

“Oh, so he finally woke up.” Grinned a short boy with a shock of flaming orange hair. He was seated between two girls. One with was petite with delicate features and long black hair, another girl with purple hair pulled back from her face in intricate braids. 

“Shayne, meet Lasercorn.” Ian chuckled before pulling out a chair and sitting down next to the dark-haired girl. “Our resident hot headed Aries.”

“Hey! I resent that.” Lasercorn shot back.

“Hi,” I nodded, sitting down at the table as well. “Um, and who are you two?”

“I’m Mari,” smiled the girl with purple hair. “I’m head of Apollo’s cabin.”

“And I’m Olivia. My cabin’s Aphrodite.” The other girl added. By my count that made eight different gods and goddesses but I was realizing that there were a few they left out. And some pretty major ones at that.

“I don’t know much about Greek mythology but aren’t you guys missing some head counselors?” I asked. “Where are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades kids.

The group of counselors looked between each other before Damien spoke up. “Well it isn’t really common for those gods to have kids.”

“Their demi gods were too powerful, and after WWII, they made a pact not to. As far as I know, they’ve stuck to it.” Courtney added 

I nodded. Ok, that made sense I guess. It all still felt a little unbelievable to me. Ian cleared his throat.

“So now that we’ve all introduced ourselves, let’s get started I guess.” He said, and the other counselors nodded.

“Well since Chiron our camp director isn’t here, I’ll head the meeting. So, welcome to camp half-blood Shayne. _Keeping Young Heroes Safe from Harm (Mostly) For Over Three Millennia.”_ The others stifled laughs at Ian’s sarcastic rendition of what must be the camps tagline.

“We got word that there was a demigod in need of help which was why we sent Noah out to bring you here. We didn’t realize how much trouble you would run into, or we would have sent more people. Sorry about that.” He added shooting me a sheepish grin.

“No worries,” I joked with a grin. “Nothing like running for your life from mosters, huh Noah.” I asked the boy to my right.”

Noah laughed and nodded, before turning to Ian. “I don’t forgive you for sending me out there alone.” He said teasingly.

“Alright boys, settle down.” Laughed Courtney.

“You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

“it probably would have mattered if they hadn’t made it.” Olivia put in, and Mari bit her lip holding back a laugh.

“Anyways,” Ian continued, taking over his friends. “Camp half blood is a safe space for us, but it’s also a camp and a training ground. We have an archery field a sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheater, stables, and of course an armory. We’re in the big house now and there are cabins for each god or goddess’s children.”

My head swam with this new information, drinking it all in. training grounds, as in training to fight off monsters. A part of me liked the sound of that. I wanted to be able to take care of myself, out in the real world now that I knew what was out there.

“How about you we get you settled in a cabin and then show you around the campus?” Courtney asked.

“I- I don’t really know where to go.” I said nervously, looking around the table. I was glad for everyone’s help and the safe place to stay but I felt slightly out of place. All evidence was pointing towards me being a demi god, but I didn’t know who my godly parent was or where I belonged.

“Don’t worry about it man, like I said, you can stay in the Hermes cabin until you’re claimed. I’m a little bias but it’s definitely the best one he-” Ian started but he cut himself short, staring wide eyed at something just above my head.

I looked up, hovering above me was a glowing holographic image of what looked like a lightning bolt. It shown brightly, casting a blue haze over the room. And I looked around at the other counselors who were all staring up at the symbol in shock.

“You’re being claimed man.”

“A lightning bolt… my dad is Zeus?”

“Hell yeah, I knew it.” Keith said, as I stared up in awe at the glowing lightning bolt above my head.

Honestly I didn’t even really care who my godly parent was. I had lived my whole life without them thank you very much. But as I looked up at the fading symbol, I couldn’t help but smile. I finally felt like I had found somewhere that I belonged.


End file.
